clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies is 1974 fantasy film directed by Don Bluth. Produced by Activision for Blizzard. It was distributed by Hasbro Studio for theatrical release, and later by Hasbro, Inc. in the 90's. The Skylanders battle to save the universe from tyranny. Synopsis A Skylanders science vessel and a fugitive Changelings starship dimension on a mysterious, primitive world. Without the assistance of Princess Twilight and the Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer must work alone to assemble an unlikely team of heroes to defend Equestria from the return of one of its greatest threats. Twilight remains awake writing out her schedule until dawn. As she finishes, a bright light appears on the other side of the lobby. Another Team Spyro appears Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet Vac, Pop Fizz, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Twilight is initially shocked, since meeting another her is "not scientifically possible." The other Spyro explains that she is from the future. They arrive on Earth where Optimus Prime greets them. He is surprised to find out that they are a creatures, as he thought none existed anymore. Optimus Prime did not survive the destruction of the Core of Light, so he became a spirit and couldn't fight the Darkness without his physical body. He and the Skylanders then awaited for the arrival of a new Portal Master until one finally arrived: the young player, who finds the Equestria. To restore the Core of Light, however, the player must collect several mystical objects. Chief among them are the Eternal Elemental Sources: the sources of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Tech, Magic, Life and Undead that exist in Equestria. Trixie and Thorax look to Starlight Glimmer for guidance, but Starlight is unsure of what to do. As they are certain there is no one around with powerful magic to help them, Discord appears. After determining that Discord isn't a changeling, Starlight informs him that the Mane Six and all of the royals of Equestria have been taken prisoner. Discord is furious to learn that Fluttershy has been taken, and he transports the four of them to the outskirts of the Changeling Kingdom, where Queen Chrysalis' castle lies. Back at Canterlot, Luna tries to calm Celestia down, but when the concerned king sees the laser high the sky, he orders Luna to find Twilight. Princess Twilight and Flash Sentry meet with Optimus Prime and plan to bring peace between the colonists and the tribe. Princess Twilight and Flash Sentry share a kiss, while Queen Twivine and Pop Fizz, sent by Spyro to spy on Twilight, witness from afar. Enraged, Queen Twivine, screaming a battle cry, attacks and attempts to kill Twilight, but Pop Fizz intervenes with his musket and kills Queen Twivine, who destroys Flash Sentry' necklace in the process. Twilight orders Pop Fizz to leave just before the tribesmen come and capture Twilight while Queen Twivine's body is taken away. Enraged at Flash Sentry's death, Queen Chrysalis declares war on the Changelings, beginning with Twilight's execution at sunrise. Pop Fizz reaches Castle of the Two Sisters safely at night and warns the crewmen of Princess Twilight's capture. Spyro then rallies his men to battle using this as an excuse to annihilate the tribe and find their non-existent gold. That same night, Queen Chrysalis also orders his men to prepare for battle. A desperate Trixie visits Discord, where Thorax hands her Twilight's compass. Starlight Glimmer realizes Twilight's compass was the spinning arrow from her real life encounter, which leads to her destiny. Just then morning comes and Queen Chrysalis and his tribe forcibly bring Smith to a cliff overlooking a clearing for execution. Meanwhile, Spyro leads the armed colonists to the cliff to fight Chrysalis warriors. Just as Queen Chrysalis is about to execute Princess Twilight, Starlight stops him and finally convinces him to end the fighting between the two groups and to spare Twilight's life. Everyone accepts gratefully and Princess Twilight is released. Despite this, Spyro tries to continue the battle, and then tries to shoot Queen Chrysalis dead in anger. However, Chrysalis rejects Starlight's offering and swears absolute revenge upon her before flying away. In the end, Spyro and Scootaloo meet with Optimus Prime and plan to bring peace between the colonists and the tribe. Spyro and Scootaloo share a kiss. Characters * Spyro the Dragon as Justin Long * Stealth Elf as Ashley Tisdale * Eruptor as Jonathan Banks * Jet-Vac as Greg Ellis * Pop Fizz as Bobcat Goldthwait * Apple Bloom as Michelle Creber * Sweetie Belle as Claire Corlett * Scootaloo as Madeleine Peters * Princess Twilight as Tara Strong * Applejack as Ashleigh Ball * Pinkie Pie as Andrea Libman * Rainbow Dash as Ashleigh Ball * Rarity as Tabitha St Germain * Fluttershy as Andrea Libman * Spike as Cathy Weseluck * Queen Chrysalis as Kathleen Barr * Starlight Glimmer as Kelly Sheridan * Discord as John de Lancie * Trixie Lulamoon as Kathleen Barr * Thorax as Kyle Rideout Musical Numbers * "Carnivores" (Intro) * "Friendship Bound" - Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer * "The Just Like You" - Discord * "Wonder It Be" - Spyro, Scootaloo * "Savages" (Part 1) - Spyro, Skylanders, Queen Chrysalis, Changelings * "Savages" (Part 2) - Spyro, Skylanders, Queen Chrysalis, Changelings, Starlight Glimmer Trivia * This movie is a parody of Clash of the Titans. * This video was dedicated to BRR's favorite animator, Edd Gould. He was the creator of Eddsworld and BRR's inspiration for all his animations. Gould died on March 25th 2012. * This video was released one day before BRR's 18th birthday. * Some of it was made during BRR's spring break in Colorado. * Because this was made before more info about Skylanders Giants was revealed, only Tree Rex and Alchemist appeared in the movie. ** When E3 2012 came, Alchemist was renamed Pop Fizz. * In this video, Tree Rex's voice was an impression on Frank Welker's Dr Claw voice. * Terrafin's line "Now you owe me 5000 dollars" is the second time BRR made a reference to one of Terrafin's lines in the Skylanders Beginning trailer. * This is BRR's first Skylanders video to be a collaboration. Two of his friends from school voiced Chop Chop, Ignitor and Stealth Elf while two users on Deviantart voiced Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. ** This is also BRR's first flash where more girls than boys were involved. * Sonic Boom, Flameslinger, Zap, Hex, Whirlwind, Double Trouble, Drill Sergeant, Lightning Rod and Zook were absent in this movie. * Cyclops Slime and Sun Dragon were officially scrapped characters in the games. BRR decides to add them in his animations. * This is one of BRR's first flash videos to have characters tilt their heads while they talk. * Trigger Happy and Pinkie Pie end the video in a style of Looney Tunes. Differences from the Source Material * Spyro was born in a tulip. * The female toad had only one son. * Fish cutted the water lily and a butterfly helped Thorax to drift in the river until the beetle catched her. External links * Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies at the Internet Movie Database * Template:Bcdb title * Template:Amg movie * Template:Rotten-tomatoes * Template:Mojo title